shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuyutama
'Fuyutama '(安芸第一, Fuyu no Tama) was formerly known as Vice-Admiral Giant Johnson, but since then was later cursed and renamed Fuyutama. Currently he is a member of the Hakuri Pirates, a Divison commander and now is one of the four guardians of the Mother Hakuri island ship. Unlike Akitama who defected, Giant Johnson was “Killed” by Demetrius. Making his own bounty grow ever higher, but was really a cover up, so no others would come looking for him. He now serves faithfully with his four brothers, to guard his “Father, Sisters and Brothers” of the Hakuri Pirates. Appearance Fuyutama is a giant, the biggest of the four guardians and tallest member of the Hakuri Pirates. He towers over almost every opponent he faces; his outfit does go through some great changes. Originally he were a marine uniform, but still had his samurai helmet that hide his face from others. In the per and post time skip, Fuyutama is shown to wear traditional samurai armor, all over his body. He wears a samurai’s helmet that covers his head and he wears a skull mask to cover his who face. He wears a very tight fitting chest armor plate, which looks as if it was part of his skin. On his left arm he wears armor, with huge rings that come out and loop back into the armor. Making look as if he has piercing in his left armor and as well having on ring in his right shoulder. He wears a set of guard around his waiting, covering his male parts. He however doesn’t wear pants, many often laugh at the fact. But he says that it helps move faster, to complete his outfit he wears a set of four golden bracelets. One on each limbs, right and left wrist and right and left ankles. Fuyutama is also seen carrying a curved sword in his left hand, which he out of all of the guardians is a left handed person. Personality Originally Fuyutama during his days as Giant Johnson, he was a rather very proud of his title. He loved to fight others, being it a giant to an average sized man; he would have never back down from said fight. Although he was rather on the stupid side, a single minded man most. It shocked most in the Marines to see such a stupid man get such a high ranking. Fuyutama listened to his muscles and not his brain, which in turn made his brain “rot” away. However, when he was defeated by Demetrius and cursed. His personality changed dramatically, he became a very quiet and serious man. Mostly because of his “curse”, making him has undying loyalty to Demetrius. Fuyutama like the other guardians have forced loyalty to Demetrius, Fuyutama is no different. Although in battle, he can get back to his old ways he enjoys fighting others. Although he is still slow minded so he will just go into battle like Ranshi. Only fighting and not forming any complex battle strategy, which can shock some opponents. Fuyutama can deal some massive damage to others, when he does he can laugh at his opponents. Calling them ants, which some of his pride and newly formed arrogance comes out. Also since Fuyutama is simple mined and slow minded he can often get angry at this. As such if an opponent was to insult him or such, he can become extremely angry and destroy everything in his path. Relationships Demetrius Like many of the other guardians, Fuyutama has forced loyalty to Demetrius. However even with this force loyalty, Fuyutama listens to every order he is given. Often doing as asked and bringing success to Demetrius’s name. Fuyutama does have a bit of fear for Demetrius as well, scared to anger him he knows at just how much Demetrius can do when he is enraged. Lady Amarantha Fuyutama and the lady he is loyal to her, yet are fearful of her as well. Because of her dominant personality, he listens to her just as well as Demetrius. Fuyutama also being slow minded, the lady often would have to yell at him to do something. As seen when in battle, Fuyutama was tricked by the opponent and the lady had to yell at him to turn around. Other Guardians Fuyutama is by far the stupidest of them all; he does have power and loyalty. But that will only get him so far, but he does have a respect for the other guardians. As well as that he dares not to step into their territory, on the Mother Hakuri. Showing at just how much faith his has in his “brothers”. Abilities and Powers Immense Strength As a giant natural Fuyutama has tremendous strength, he is the strongest of the guardians and the strongest of the Hakuri Pirates. Fuyutama can take down most with his strength, he really has to try and control how much pressure he puts onto opponents. Such as “guests”, what Demetrius wants alive. Fuyutama has to try not to crush them, so Fuyutama is an extremely strong opponent for anyone to face. Immense Durability As a giant Fuyutama can take a lot of hits from others, he boasts that he can barely feel things from others. He uses a small barrier of haki around his body, so making him very strong. His skin is also a rough and tough lot as well, as hard and rough as leather. Making it very hard to cut him, he has one of the greatest durable bodies of the Hakuri Pirates second to that of the hakuri children. Haki Fuyutama has shown to be able to use all three kinds of haki, although it is unknown at just long it has taken him to master each one. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Former Marine Category:Mother's Four Guardians Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User